OFF TO THE RACES
by YunhoisaDILF
Summary: ketika cinta anak dan ayah melebihi batas. yunjae, yunho/jaejoong, homin yunho/changmin, incest, father/daughter. genderswitch. terinspirasi dari lana del rey - disturbing content! sangat tidak boleh dibaca bagi anak dibawah umur. off to the races. update ? :D
1. Chapter 1

OFF TO THE RACES (drabble series)

Pairing: yunjae, homin

Genre: incest, angst, dd/lg

Rating: NC-17, (M)ature

Warning: Genderswitch, large age gap YH:40 JJ:15

Inspired by Lana Del Rey's Song titled OFF TO THE RACES , that inspired to a classic novel titled LOLITA. Song can be found here: watch?v=H53q4K3D9V0

Chapter 1

My old man is a bad man but  
I can't deny the way he holds my hand  
And he grabs me, he has me by my heart

"Cinta pertama seorang anak perempuan adalah ayahnya sendiri". hal ini tentu bukan lah hal yang tabu, lelaki pertama yang mencuri ciuman pertama seorang putri adalah ayah. Lelaki pertama yang memberi cinta bagi seorang putri adalah ayah. papaku pun begitu, diumurnya yang menginjak awal 40-an papa masih menjadi lelaki pertama dalam hidup ku. Yang melindungi dan mencintai ku sepenuh hati.

"cita-cita ku ingin jadi istri papa….." ucap ku lantang. Meski aku sudah bukan lagi anak-anak, cita-cita ku masih sama seperti dulu, menjadi pendamping hidup papa.

Mama menghentikan kegiatannya memotong daging. Kening nya berkerut bahkan urat dilehernya menonjol karena daging yang teramat sulit dipotong. Mama hendak memasak bulgogi untuk makan malam kami. Aku dan papa sedang duduk di meja makan, aku dengan tugas essay sastra ku dan papa dengan buku ditangannya.

Papa berhenti membaca buku novel favoritenya. LOLITA, itulah novel yang papa selalu baca tanpa bosan. Papa membeli buku itu ketika kami mampir ke sebuah toko buku di kawasan gwangju selesai menjemput ku pulang dari sekolah dasar. Kami memang hidup berpindah-pindah, mama bilang pekerjaan papa lah yang memaksa kami untuk terus pindah rumah.

"jaejoongie sayang… jika joongie menjadi istri papa, bagaimana dengan mama?" papa dengan senyum bertanya pada ku. Wajahnya sangat tampan , senyumnya sangat indah. tidak pernah ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketampanan papa. Teman-temanku yang lain memiliki ayah yang sangat galak dan sering marah . bahkan beberapa diantara temanku sudah tidak memiliki ayah karena orang tua mereka berpisah berbeda dengan papaku, papa mungkin terlihat sedikit tua, tapi papa masih sangat segar dan tampan.

"sudah jangan mengada-ngada joongie, kau sudah besar sudah saatnya mencari pria tampan dan kaya untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Papa mu sudah tua dan keriput". Mama terlihat masih sedikit kesal dengan masakannya, entah apa yang terjadi .

tadi pagi aku mendengar papa dan mama beradu mulut. Membicarakan tentang "target berikutnya", dan "beras sudah habis". Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, namun satu hal yang membuat hati ku bergejolak. Papa mencium mama dan berkata "minggu ini kulkas akan penuh, aku sudah menemukan target baru". Aku tidak perduli apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku hanya meremas ujung rok seragam dan melewati mereka berdua untuk mengambil gelas berisi susu yang disiapkan mama di meja makan. Aku sangat kesal dengan mereka berdua, dan sedikit membanting gelas keatas meja. Suara bisingnya mengagetkan kedua orangtua ku sehingga mereka berhenti saling menghisap muka satu sama lain. Hatiku teriris melihat kemesraan keduanya.

"aku tidak sanggup melihat joongie bersama laki-laki lain" suara papa menyadarkan lamunanku. Wajahnya terlihat sendu dan menggambarkan kehilangan. "aku belum siap kalau joongie ku yang cantik direbut dari sisiku". Papa menggenggam tanganku yang bersembunyi dibawah meja dan menatap ku dengan pandangan lembutnya.

Hati ku bergetar…..

Papa memang sangat pandai untuk menggetarkannya, menetaskan kepompong diperutku dan menciptakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Seperti kupu-kupu berterbangan dengan liar, mengaduk-aduk perasaan dan akal sehatku.

Mama hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Berfikir kalo papa terlalu memanjakanku. Namun siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya? Papa dan mama hanya memilikiku. Dan papa sangat suka anak perempuan. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan mama.

Aku tersenyum menatap papa…

Biarlah mama berfikir papa memanjakan ku.

Karna mama hanya perlu tahu itu…

Mama tidak perlu tahu apa yang tangan papa lakukan dibalik taplak meja …

Mama tidak perlu tahu paha ku yang melebar memberi jalan untuk tangan papa…

Mama juga tidak perlu tahu tangan papa senang berada dibalik rok ku …

Mama tidak perlu tahu semua itu …

Iya kan?...

A/N

changmin itu mamanya jaejoong dan istrinya yunho


	2. Chapter 2

OFF TO THE RACES (seharusnya drabble series)

Pairing: yunjae, homin

Genre: incest, angst, dd/lg

Rating: NC-17, (M)ature

Warning: Genderswitch, large age gap YH:40 JJ:16 (umur jj diubah karena kayaknya 15 tahun terlalu muda hhe)

Inspired by Lana Del Rey's Song titled OFF TO THE RACES , that inspired to a classic novel titled LOLITA. Song can be found here: (/)watch?v=H53q4K3D9V0

banyak yang tanya kenapa changmin jadi mama nya... well karna biasanya selalu yunjae jadi orangtuanya dan changmin jadi anaknya. jadi saya pengen sedikit beda dari yang lain dan perannya diputer. jadi homin yang jadi orangtuanya dan jaejoong jadi anaknya. pilihannya cuma dua, antara yunho incest sama jaejoong dan jadi cerita yunjae, atau yunho incest sama changmin dan ceritanya jadi homin XD.

kalo yang sulit bayangin changmin jadi mamanya. bayangin aja glinda atau jangmi :3.

makasih banyak ya yang sudah review. saya adalah author baru. ga pernah bikin ff chaptered, biasanya cuma drabble atau oneshoot. ini pun ff bahasa pertama saya. biasanya bikin yg inggris wew.

P.S disarankan untuk denger lagunya lana del rey off to the races, karna liriknya bercerita tentang hubungan terlarang antara ayah tiri dan anak perempuannya :))

* * *

Chapter 2

_He doesn't mind I have a Las Vegas past_  
_He doesn't mind I have an LA crass way about me_  
_He loves me with every beat of his cocaine heart_

Tik tok tik tok tik tok

Jam di meja nakas menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Aku sudah terlebih dahulu meminta izin untuk pergi tidur sejam yang lalu..

aku hanya terbaring diatas ranjang berukuran queensize ditemani dengan yunja. Boneka pemberian papa saat aku berumur 7 tahun, papa menamainya itu karena yunja adalah nama kecil papa saat papa masih remaja. Papa bilang yunja akan menemaniku jika papa pergi bertugas.

Mataku enggan terpejam,aku menjaganya agar tetap terjaga karena sebentar lagi yunho akan mendatangiku. aku menyentuh kepangan rambutku, papa sangat suka rambutku dikepang dua. Aku ingat kata-katanya..

_"jaejoongie sangat manis dengan gaya rambut seperti itu" mama yang sedang mengepangi rambutku hanya tersenyum dan berkata. "tentu saja, jaejoongie adalah anakku. Bukankah kami berdua terlihat seperti anak kembar yunho-yah?" mama berkata dengan riang sambil merangkulku, menunggu jawaban papa. rambut panjang mama yang sebahu juga dikepang dua, membuat kami seperti anak kembar berbeda usia. "astaga… apa aku bermimpi memiliki dua malaikat cantik disampingku?". _

Ucapan papa sangat manis dan memabukkan. Seperti segelas wine tua yang berwarna merah menyala. Membuatku semakin jatuh kedalam pesonanya.

Papa mendekati kami dan mencium kening mama. Sontak Saat itu aku cemburu pada mama. Aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah mampu menandingi kecantikan mama. Mama memiliki mata bulat yang sangat indah. Papa selalu memuji dan berkata mata mama seperti mata bambi. Bulat dan bersinar.

Papa memang selalu jatuh cinta dengan wanita pemilik mata indah. Mantan pacar papa yang bernama Go Ara, juga memiliki mata berwarna hazel yang sangat cantik, seperti mata malaikat. Mama sangat benci perempuan itu, aku juga membencinya. Aku membenci semua perempuan yang menginginkan yunho ku menjadi miliknya, termasuk mama.

tepat jam 10.30 malam, terdengar bunyi ketukan dipintu kamarku. Seketika senyumku mengembang dan aku bergegas membuka pintu. papa segera masuk dan menutup pintu. aku langsung mengalungkan tanganku dileher papa. dan kami berciuman. aku sangat rindu ciuman ini, meski hanya baru tadi malam aku mencium papa, tapi aku ingin menghapus jejak bibir mama di bibirnya. Papa hanya milikku seorang. Tidak boleh ada yang memilikinya selain aku!. Termasuk mama!

"aku merindukanmu boojae"

bisik papa ditelinga ku. Kami melepaskan ciuman sebentar dan aku memeluk papa erat. Mataku terpejam, detak jantung papa menenangkan hatiku..

inilah surgaku…

aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi selain mendengar detak jantung papa.

Saat mataku terbuka tidak sengaja melihat luka bekas sayatan di lengan kiriku. Sudah 2 tahun berlalu namun luka itu tidak kunjung hilang. Seakan menghukumku agar terus mengingat kenangan buruk yang pernah terjadi .

Luka itu membawaku kembali ke masa lalu, saat umurku 14 tahun. Saat aku menyadari cintaku yang tidak normal kepada papa.

Rasa cemburu kepada changmin mamaku, rasa ingin memiliki papa, rasa ingin mencium papa, dan rasa ingin papa menjamah tubuhku.

Aku mencoba berfikir bahwa aku hanya kebingungan, bahwa mungkin pubertas yang memicu keinginan ku yang penuh dosa ini. namun bayangan papa enggan pergi dari benakku. Aku menginginkannya lebih dari aku menginginkan apapun. Lebih dari keinginanku untuk memiliki boneka gajah yang pernah kuidam-idamkan.

Saat itu aku mencoba menggoda papa. Seperti mencium bibir papa saat papa menjemputku disekolah, mengenakan celana pendek dan menampakkan pahaku yang putih mulus, menggunakan kaos berleher rendah dan membungkuk didepan papa, agar papa bisa melihat dadaku yang sedang tumbuh.

Namun papa tidak pernah memberikan respon yang berarti. Saat aku mencoba mencium bibir papa, papa hanya tersenyum dan berkata _"jaejoongie sangat rindu poppo dari papa eoh?" _ yang lebih buruk adalah saat aku menunjukan tubuhku, papa seperti tidak pernah perduli, bahkan sepertinya papa tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali.

Disuatu malam aku terbangun dari tidur karena kehausan. Memang bodohnya saat itu lupa meminum air putih sebelum tidur. Saat aku melewati kamar orang tuaku, aku penasaran apa yang sedang papaku lakukan didalam. Rasa rindu membuatku mengintip dari lubang kunci.

Mataku terbelalak, pemandangan didalam membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. kedua orangtuaku sedang berhubungan intim, tubuh telanjang mama berayun diatas pangkuan papa. Suara merdu mama merapalkan desahan-desahan dan pujian betapa hebatnya papa.

Aku terjatuh…. Kedua kakiku tidak bisa menopang kenyataan ini

Airmatapun mulai mengalir

aku membenci mama, aku sangat membencinya, saking bencinya aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis dibalik pintu kamar kedua orang tua ku. Suara desahan mereka menemani suara tangisku yang tertahan. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memeluk kedua lututku dan menangis.

Keesokan paginya papa menemukan tubuhku yang panas berbaring di depan pintu kamar mereka. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun selama aku demam selain perkataan maaf yang keluar berkali-kali dari mulut papa.

kejadian itu membuat aku benci pada semuanya. Benci pada mamaku, benci pada papaku, terlebih aku benci diriku sendiri…

benci karena perasaan terlarang yang kumiliki…

benci karena ketidakmampuanku menghapus perasaan inses ini….

Aku tahu surga bukan lagi tempat yang diperuntukan untukku..

Namun bagiku surga adalah yunho, surga adalah papaku.. surga adalah memiliki yunho seutuhnya…

Sejak saat itu, aku bertekad akan melupakan papaku dengan berbagai cara. Aku menyadari meski seberapa sering aku menggodanya dengan menyentuh pahanya, duduk dipangkuannya, mengenakan pakaian minim memperlihatkan bagian tubuhku yang sedang tumbuh. Papa akan terus menganggapku putri kecilnya, tidak lebih, meskipun aku menunjukkan bahwa aku juga bisa memuaskan papa seperti wanita dewasa. Papa tidak akan berpaling dari mama.

Papa mencintai mama, bukan aku.

depresi mental menyerangku. Berat badanku turun drastis, nilai-nilaiku jatuh. menyayat lengan dan pahaku menjadi salah satu penghilang stress favorit ku. Sakitnya sentuhan pisau tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang papa torehkan padaku.

Aku yang terlalu larut dalam penderitaan tidak menyadari pisau mengiris pergelangan tangan kiriku terlalu dalam. Darah mengalir begitu deras hingga pandangan mataku menghitam.

_"sebenarnya ada apa jaejoongie?"_

_"tolong ceritakan pada papa"_

_"papa mohon jangan begini"_

Papa terus membujukku menceritakan masalahku. Mama menemukanku terbaring tidak berdaya diatas kapet kamarku dengan luka penuh sayatan. Mama yang terkejut langsung membawaku kerumah sakit, dan disinilah aku berada terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit berwarna biru dengan papa berada disampingku yang tengah mengelus rambut hitamku.

Aku hanya menatap wajah sendu papa tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun. Bagaimana mungkin aku bercerita jika masalahnya adalah dirimu yunho bodoh?, jika aku terlalu mencintaimu?. Wajah papa mengeras menahan tangis. Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Air mataku mengalir sangat deras. Papa menggiring tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahnya dan menciumi lenganku.

_"aku mencintai papa" _

suaraku yang bergetar menghianatiku.

Aku tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Mungkin aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sakit yang hati ku rasakan, hingga aku tidak berfikir bagaimana jika papa menolakku.

_"aku juga mencintaimu jaejoongie…"_

Ucapan papa membuatku sedikit terkejut, sebelum akhirnya aku menyadari.. tentu saja papa mencintaiku, papa mencintaiku seperti seorang ayah mencintai anaknya.

_"tidak…. Bukan itu…aku mencintai papa seperti mama mencintai papa, seperti go ara mencintai papa, seperti cinta seorang wanita kepada seorang pria!" _ dengan susah payah, akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan isi hatiku, meski dengan suara parau dan air mata yang menghalangi pandangan ku.

Papa terkejut, sangat terkejut... bibir hatinya terbuka dan wajah kebingungan papa menatapku seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

_"jaejoongie….. kau…." _

Entah kekuatan dari mana aku menarik tangan papa dan menyentuhnya diatas payudaraku. Wajah papa semakin terkejut bukan main … namun seketika ia tersadar dari keterkejutanya dan tersenyum simpul. Papa menarik tangannya yang ada diatas payudaraku. Papa tersenyum lembut, menatapku seperti menatap seekor anak anjing yang terlantar dijalanan. Dari senyumnya ku tahu papa menolakku. Pasti papa hanya menganggapku kebingungan. Aku tidak bisa menghadapinya jika papa ingin meyakinkan perasaan bodohku ini hanya sebuah proses pubertas. Aku….

_"kau mencintai papa jaejoongie?"_ pikiran negative ku membutakan segalanya. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari wajah papa yang mendekat kewajahku.

_"tentu saja! Aku lebih baik mati daripada…" _papa mencium bibirku…. Aku terkejut, hingga sendi-sendi ditubuhku terasa kaku, dan perutku mulai bergejolak. Karena ciuman papa bukan seperti kecupan biasa.. papa menciumku sepenuh hati. Ketika bibir papa melumat bibirku, aku menutup kedua mataku.

Ternyata papa juga mencintai ku seperti aku mencintainya. Hatiku tersenyum….

Itulah awal dari hubungan terlarangku dengan papa. Awal dar papa yang ada diatas ranjangku sekarang. Tubuh polos papa menutup menutupi tubuh polosku. Kejantanannya melesak jauh kedalam tubuhku. Membuat tubuhku semakin mabuk dan ketergantungan atas tubuhnya.

"ahh" gerakan papa membuat cairan cintaku keluar, mengalir deras melapisi kejantanan papa yang masih bersarang didalamku. Papa terus menggerakkan kejantanannya tanpa ampun. tanpa perduli organku yang sangat sensitive saat orgasme. Tapi itulah yang membuatku selalu menginginkan penis papa.

"ahh papa… aku.." air mata ku menetes, antara tidak sanggup dan selalu menginginkan lebih.

Papa mencium bibirku mendiamkanku. Mungkin aku mendesah terlalu kencang

"jangan terlalu keras, boo.. kau bisa membangunkan mama".

"engghhh papa…" aku menembenamkan wajahku dileher papa. Seiring dengan gerakan kejantanan papa yang semakin cepat menghantam lubangku. kakiku dipinggang papa mengalung semakin erat. Memaksa kejantanannya semakin masuk kedalam lubangku. Papa kembali membungkam mulutku dengan bibirhatinya. Ia mempercepat gerakan penisnya didalam lubangku.

Sebentar lagi…

"nghhhhh" semburan cairan cinta papa bersamaan dengan orgasme keduaku. Hangatnya cinta papa sampai menyentuh kalbuku. Tubuh yunho terjatuh dan berbaring disampingku. Kejantanannya tercabut dari tubuhku. Papa memeluk tubuhku dan memandangi wajahku.

"kau memiliki mata terindah yang pernah ku lihat" papa menyentuh kelopak mataku, mengelusnya dengan jari-jari pianis papa yang sangat indah. "aku mencintai mu boojaejoongie…" aku memejamkan mata ketika papa mengecup kedua kelopak mataku.

"lebih dari papa mencintai mama?" tanyaku usil. Papa yang sedang memainkan puting payudara kanan ku berhenti dan memandangku lekat.

"aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun…. Lebih dari mencintai istriku sendiri" papa tersenyum lembut seakan meyakinkan perasaannya padaku.

Aku tersenyum.. aku sangat bahagia.. tidak perduli seberapa banyak dosa yang papa dan aku perbuat. Selama papa mencintaiku, aku tidak masalah membusuk di neraka.

Karena bagiku surga adalah papa..

"aku juga mencintaimu papa…."

-tbc-

A/N. maaf ya kalo membosankan dan terlalu panjang ... aku menunggu kritikan dari kalian. karena aku author awam. so please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

warning: no edit! beberapa masih acak-acakan dan belum dibaca ulang.. very disturbing content!

* * *

Swimming pool glimmering darling  
White bikini off with my red nail polish  
Watch me in the swimming pool bright blue ripples you  
Sitting sipping on your black Cristal  
Oh yeah

Tubuh atletis, wajah yang tampan, senyum yang menawan, attitude yang memancarkan kesan berkelas, sopan santun, hati yang tulus. semua hal yang mampu memikat hati setiap orang. pria dan wanita, tua dan muda, mereka terpana dengan kesempurnaan yang dipancarkan oleh jung yunho. Tidak lain adalah sebuah ilusi fatamorgana, menutup semua obsesi menjijikan yang ia miliki.

Dibalik kesempurnaan seorang jung yunho, ia tidak lebih adalah seorang predator ganas pemangsa jiwa-jiwa mungil yang masih suci. Pernah terlibat 5 kasus pelecehan seksual terhadap anak dibawah umur, bukanlah semua yang yunho pernah dapatkan.

yunho adalah seorang pedofil. Setiap dirinya melihat anak kecil, getaran-getaran romantis tumbuh. Ia melihat bocah-boceh menggemaskan itu sebagai pemuas nafsu bejatnya. Semua hal yang dianggap menjijikan oleh orang normal adalah sebuah obsesi yang menurutnya sangat memabukkan.

Segalanya berawal dari krisis ekonomi yang menimpa korea selatan 33 tahun lalu. Kala itu yunho masih berumur 7 tahun. Appa yunho adalah seorang mantan tentara korea selatan, yang beralih profesi menjadi penjudi dan pemabuk. Sementara eomma yunho, seorang ibu rumah tangga yang gemar menjadi simpanan suami tetangga.

Yunho kecil sangat terbiasa dengan pemandangan kekerasan kedua orang tuanya. Setiap hari ia menyaksikan bagaimana sang eomma mengendap-endap membawa lelaki lain untuk berhubungan di ranjang milik yunho, ketika sang appa sedang sibuk berjudi di ujung gang itaewon.

Dan saat appa yunho pulang, dengan wajah memerah akibat botol-botol minuman keras yang ia teguk. Appa yunho akan menarik paksa eomma yunho dan memukulinya. Menghinanya sebagai pelacur murahan, dan menghancurkan semua barang yang ia lihat. Yunho kecil hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk boneka bambi. Satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki.

Pernah suatu hari ia merasakan lapar yang luar biasa. Eommanya tidak memasak satupun makanan. Appa nya kembali pergi berjudi setelah sebelumnya menampar sang eomma karena ia mengeluh tentang cadangan makanan. "setidaknya carilah uang! Kau ini berjudi saja tidak becus! Kalah terus, kalah terus! Lihat ini tidak ada beras sama sekali! Kau pikir aku harus makan kecoak ?". kata-kata itu yang terus melekat di otak yunho, karena menurutnya kecoa adalah hewan yang lucu dan Sulit untuk dibasmi. kemampuannya bertahan hidup membuat yunho termotivasi untuk menjadi seperti kecoak. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Yunho kecil hanya mampu menatap sang eomma tanpa berbicara apapun. Ia ragu. Bahkan hanya untuk mendekati eommanya yang sedang duduk disofa dengan kedua jarinya mengapit sebatang rokok.

"apa maumu anak sialan?"

"a…aku.."

"bodoh! Kau seperti appamu, bahkan berbicara saja tak becus".

"aku lapar eomma"

Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, akhirnya yunho memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara pada sang eomma.

"kau lapar huh?... Sini kau!"

Kepulan asap putih keluar dari mulut sang eomma. Asap itu berbentuk sebuah lingkaran. Seperti asap yang keluar dari corong kereta api. Yunho pernah melihatnya disebuah buku bekas saat ia bermain dijalan. Ia ingin sekali menjadi masinis kereta. Gagah dan tampan, mengendarai ular besi raksasa itu pasti terlihat sangat keren.

Yunho terlalu tersita dengan pikirannya yang mengawang-awang, hingga ia tidak sadar..

Eomma yunho menarik lengannya dengan kasar. Tanpa ragu ia menyundutkan bara api rokok yang masih menyala ke wajah yunho.

Yunho menjerit..

"rasakan anak sialan! Kau pikir aku tidak lapar? Appa sialan mu yang berengsek itu hanya berjudi! Dan sekarang kau ingin makan?"

Yunho kecil menangis. Kedua tangannya menutup luka bakar diwajah kirinya. Rasanya sangat sakit, sejak kecil yunho tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Keadaan ekonomi menyebabkan yunho dibesarkan dengan pukulan dan siksaan. Namun ia sudah terbiasa. Bukankah sebuah keluarga harus saling menyayangi? Yunho tidak memiliki siapapun selain kedua orangtuanya. Jadi menurutnya rasa sakit yang eommanya torehkan diwajahnya adalah sebuah bentuk kasih sayang.

Rasa sakit diwajahnya bukan main. Ia membaringkan diri diatas lantai sambil menangis dengan kedua tangan memegang wajahnya yang terbakar. Seekor kecoa menghampirinya, tangisnya berubah menjadi rintihan tak bersuara, ia menatap kecoa-kecoa itu berlalu lalang dibawah meja. Sampai akhirnya yunho kehilangan kesadaran.

Menjelang tengah malam Yunho terbangun, ia berada diatas lantai keras dan dingin. Eommanya sama sekali tidak memindahkan tubuhnya yang pingsan. Setidaknya diatas karpet.. setidaknya agar ia tidak kedinginan.. setidaknya menyelimuti tubuhnya saja..

eommanya sudah tidak duduk diatas sofa lagi. Rumah sangat sepi, hanya terdengar hembusan angin yang melewati telinganya. Yunho beranjak dari posisinya dan duduk di samping meja. Ia menarik kedua kakinya dan memeluknya. Yunho tenggelam dalam keheningan, pikirannya kosong. Ia menyayangi ibunya, seharusnya begitu bukan?

Ia teringat dengan ucapan seorang nenek tua yang duduk didepan rumah yang sangat tua. Bahkan atapnya seperti akan roboh kapan saja. Anak kecil sebayanya berkata nenek itu adalah seorang penyihir yang gemar memakan anak kecil. Tapi yunho kecil tidak percaya. Ia menghampiri nenek yang sedang kesusahan mencabut wortel yang ditanam di kebun kecil di pekarangan rumahnya. Yunho membantu nenek tersebut memanen sayurannya. Dan sebagai bayaran, yunho diberi kue tradisional yang sangat lezat. Terlezat yang pernah ia makan.

"yunho-yah, kau harus menyayangi kedua orang tua mu dengan sepenuh hati. Itulah gunanya keluarga, saling menyayangi".

Kurang lebih itulah yang nenek tua itu katakan padanya. Sebelum pulang yunho diberi sebuah boneka lucu berbentuk hewan. Nenek bilang nama hewan itu adalah bambi. Bambi adalah boneka kesayangan cucunya sebelum cucunya pindah ke shanghai. Yunho pulang dengan hati yang sangat gembira. Paling bahagia yang pernah ia rasakan

Esoknya terdengar kabar nenek baik hati itu meninggal tertimpa atap rumah.

Lamunan yunho kecil akhirnya terbuyarkan setelah mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Appanya masuk dengan wajah yang gusar. Tersirat amarah yang membara terpancar dari wajahnya yang memerah. Appa yunho berteriak memanggil nama sang eomma. Ia mencari ke setiap sudut rumah namun tidak tampak seujung kuku kaki pun sosok eommanya. Appa yunho semakin marah. Ia membanting pintu kamar dan berteriak seperti orang gila. Sampai akhirnya matanya bertemu dengan mata almond yunho.

Appa yunho mendekati sosok kecil yunho yang mengerucut bersembunyi dibalik meja. Tatapannya sulit diartikan, ini pertamakalinya yunho melihat appanya tanpa wajah memerah dan bau alkohol yang memancar dari tubuhnya. Ia berjongkok dihadapan yunho dan memandangi bocah kecil itu dengan tatapan sayu.

"kenapa kau disini yunho? Yatuhan apa yang pelacur itu lakukan padamu?"

Pertama kali seumur hidupnya yunho merasakan sentuhan lembut dari appanya. Sentuhan itu sangat terasa asing di wajah dan seluruh tubuh yunho. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa appanya berubah derastis menjadi sangat perhatian.

Tubuhnya yang lemas karena belum terisi sebiji nasi pun membuat yunho hanya diam. Appanya memeluk dan menggendongnya, memindahkan yunho dan menidurkan tubuh kecilnya diatas ranjang.

Yunho kecil sangat kebingungan dengan sikap ayahnya, mengapa appanya menciumi seluruh wajahnya? Mengapa appanya menanggalkan pakaiannya?

Kedua kalinya dihari itu yunho menjerit. Ketika tubuhnya seperti dimasuki sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa terbelah menjadi dua.

Yunho tidak mengingat apapun selain sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari bibir appanya "jangan menangis yunho!. Seorang lelaki tangguh… ahh… tidak akan menangis meski seberapa sakit yang ia rasakan!"

Sejak saat itu, yunho berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menitikan air mata di seluruh hidupnya.

...

Yunho menyadari keanehan yang ia alami saat berumur 17 tahun. dirinya sangat menyukai anak kecil. Bahkan dalam konotasi negative. Ia senang melihat kaki-kaki kecil itu berlarian. Yunho bertanya apa jadinya jika kaki-kaki kecil itu melingkar pingganngya tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi bocah kecil itu? Memuaskan mahkluk-mahkluk kecil tidak berdaya dengan sentuhannya?. Yunho tidak berdaya melawan hasrat yang membeludak di dirinya.

Diumur 17 tahun yunho kehilangan keperjakaannya dengan bocah laki-laki berumur 11 tahun. Bocah yang ia tolong saat tersesat di mall.

Sejak saat itu sudah tak terhitung berapa jumlah anak kecil yang menjadi korban.

Yunho hidup sebagai seorang penyendiri, membiayai hidupnya dengan menjadi seorang penipu dan pencuri kelas kakap dengan bermodal wajah dan charisma yang dimilikinya. Appanya meninggal karena kerusakan hati 6 bulan setelah ia melakukan hal tidak senonoh kepada yunho. Eommanya pergi entah kemana. Dengan bantuan dari pemerintah yunho bisa bersekolah dengan baik dan lulus sarjana. Untuk keseharian terkadang tetangga yang baik hati memberinya makanan dan pakaian sampai umurnya 14 tahun.

Diumur 15 tahun yunho menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan menjadi seorang pencopet. Setiap hari yunho berjalan-jalan di tempat ramai untuk mencuri dompet dari pekerja kantoran. Atau bahkan hanya orang yang sekedar berlalu-lalang dijalanan ibukota. Yunho sangat lihai menjadi seorang pencopet aksinya tidak pernah ketahuan barang sedikitpun. Yunho sebenarnya memiliki otak yang sangat cemerlang, didukung dengan hobinya membaca buku diperpustakaan, membuat ia semakin menjadi pencuri dan penipu yang sangat pandai. Dengan menjadi seorang penipu, yunho mampu membiayai seluruh kebutuhan. Pakaian mewah, rumah, mobil, dan membangun beberapa perusahaan palsu untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Sampai suatu malam di sebuah stripclub dikawasan gangnam.

Yunho tengah menemani seorang klien - target barunya- disebuah klub malam. Hobi targetnya ini sangat mudah ditebak. Bermain perempuan. Ini pertama kalinya yunho masuk ketempat seperti ini. klub ini seperti klub malam lainnya. Lampu yang temaram dengan lampu disko warna-warni berlarian kesana kemari sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Music keras berdentuman, memekakkan gendang telinga. Tempat duduk tersebar diseluruh sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh para pria hidung belang dan wanita panggilan dipangkuan mereka. Waitress berpakaian seksi ala koboy berlarian kesana kemari mengantarkan gelas-gelas minuman. Ditengah ruangan tersebut sebuah panggung kotak kecil yang dihiasi lampu neon sebagai penerang panggung. Diatasnya beberapa penari striptease melenggokkan tubuhnya disebatang tiang yang terbuat dari besi. Kursi-kursi tinggi mengelilingi panggung. Beberapa pria tua duduk diatas kursi dan melemparkan lembaran won diatas panggung.

Kliennya ini sedang asik menatap seorang stripper yang tengah menari diatas panggung itu dengan sebuah tiang. Segelas minuman ditangannya tangannya melambai-lambai seolah berusahan menggapai tubuh sang penari.

Yunho yang tengah meneguk segelas martini hanya melihat tontonan didepannya dengan bosan. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perempuan-perempuan yang tengah bertelanjang dada melenggakkan tubuhnya. 'apa menariknya wanita-wanita berdada besar itu? Mereka terlihat sangat murah.'

kelainan seksual yang dimilikinya membuat ia samasekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita dewasa. Namun seorang perempuan berambut pirang sebahu dan berdada besar menyita perhatiannya. Perempuan itu berjalan menghampirinya di atas panggung. Ia terlihat sangat muda, wajahnya bercahaya, mata bulat seperti mata bambi memancarkan sinar yang sangat indah…

….choensa….

Itulah kata pertama yang terlintas dibenaknya. Perempuan itu memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, kaki jenjangnya tidak terbalut apapun selain sepatu heels bertali sampai ke bawah lututnya. Perempuan muda itu memakai g-string berwarna merah. Tidak ada sehelai benangpun menutupi kedua bongkahan buah dadanya yang masih kencang. Hanya dua buah plester seperti selotip yang dibuat seperti bentuk X menutupi kedua buah puting yang mencuat. Perempuan itu mulai meraih tiang yang berada didepan yunho dan mulai melenggokkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama dari sang DJ.

My pussy taste like Pepsi-Cola,  
My eyes are wide like cherry pies.  
I gots a taste for men who're older  
It's always been, so it's no surprise.

Suara yang keluar dari perempuan itu membuat yunho semakin jatuh kepadanya.

"benarkah itu?"

"wanna taste my cola Oppa?" perempuan itu mengerling nakal dan memelintir tubuhnya diatas tiang. Kakinya terbuka lebar dan menampilkan kedua belahan diselangkangannya yang bersembunyi dibalik G-string.

"ahh… you're so sexy baby. Can i?" perempuan itu mengangguk. "siapa namamu?"

Perempuan itu menghentikan gerakannya. Ia lompat dari panggung dan langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan yunho.

"orang-orang disini memanggilku glinda….. tapi kau bisa memanggil ku changmin, shim changmin"

Changmin adalah perempuan dewasa pertama yang mampu mencuri perhatiannya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama.. Yunho sangat mencintai changmin. Bahkan keduanya memutuskan untuk berhenti dari kebiasaan buruknya. Changmin berhenti bekerja sebagai pelacur, dan memutuskan untuk menikah dengan yunho. Sementara keberadaan changmin membuat yunho sembuh dari obsesinya terhadap anak kecil.

Atau, itu yang ia kira

...

Yunho sedang duduk diatas kursi santai dipinggir kolam. sebuah Koran ekonomi dan bisnis berada dalam genggaman. Kacamata hitam bertengger manis di hidungnya.

"papa!" yunho menaruh Koran yang sudah beberapa menit menjadi pusat perhatiannya kearah jaejoong yang sedang naik dari kolam renang hotel. Yunho membawa jaejoong dalam misi selanjutnya. Target barunya adalah pemilik perusahaan multi nasional yang sedang mengalami kesulitan dalam membuka cabang di korea selatan.

Jaejoong menghampiri yunho yang tengah menyesap segelas Dom Pérignon. Cairan hitam itu terlihat sangat memabukkan, Seperti papanya. Jaejoong duduk diatas pangkuan lelaki yang ia sebut papa. Yunho menyadari, satu kebiasaan jaejoong yang diwarisi oleh changmin. Keduanya sama-sama senang duduk dipangkuannya.

"papa aku senang sekali liburan bersama papa disini!, dan hanya kita berdua! Rasanya seperti bulan madu". Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher yunho. Dan ia mengecup bibir hati yunho tanpa ragu.

Yunho mengamati tubuh jaejoong, bikini berwarna pink yang basah mencetak lekukan tubuhnya dengan sangat jelas. Puting payudaranya mencuat, entah karena sensasi yang timbul akibat berduaan dengan papanya didepan puluhan mata. Atau mungkin hanya angin.

"sure babygirl… papa juga sangat senang bisa berduaan bersamamu" .

...tbc...

A/n. thanks banget buat yang udah review, pengen sy bales satu-satu tapi masih bingung cara pakai ffn. XD

ada yg tanya ini pakai alur negara mana? well sebenernya ini alur universal kok sy ga pake appa dan umma mungkin karna terlalu mainstream ya XD. dan pernah baca juga ff incest yg pakai papa mama buatan yunjaemochichi di livejournal rasanya feel incest lebih ngena dibanding pake appa dan umma, kesannya jaejoong manja banget gitu kalo pake papa XD~~

A/n 2, JEJE KAU SIAPAA? KAMU KENAL AKU YA? KAMU FOLLOW TWITTER AKU YAAA? GOSH *hides in shame!

sekali lagi makasih banyak yg udah fav/review/follow laph uuuu 3


	4. Chapter 4

Warning!: Smut Chapter, No Edit, very disturbing content!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

_Light of my life, fire of my loins  
Be a good baby, do what I want  
Light of my life, fire of my loins  
Give me them gold coins, gimme them coins_

_'Apa kau benar-benar harus membawa jaejoongie dalam misi mu yunho – yah? Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya' ._

Suara merdu diseberang line telepon terdengar sangat hawatir. Yunho memijat pelipisnya, misi kali ini memang sangat melelahkan. Namun paling tidak, keberadaan putri kecilnya yang 3 hari lagi genap menginjak umur 16 tahun, mampu meringankan beban di otaknya.

Sepasang lengan tiba-tiba mengalung di lehernya dari belakang. Dan sebuah kepala yang ditutupi rambut beraroma strawberry mendarat dibahunya. Ternyata Jaejoong terbangun. meski kedua kelopak matanya msih merekat satu sama lain, namun hembusan nafas dan gerakan dari si pemilik tubuh mungil itu menandakan kesadarannya mulai setengah terbangun.

Jam memang menunjukan waktu yang sudah sangat larut. Jam digital yang bersandar pada lampu diatas meja nakas hotel yang berwarna emas, menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari. Perbedaan zona waktu mengharuskan ia untuk rela menerima telepon dari sang istri. Yunho tidak bisa membiarkan istri cantiknya itu termakan rasa khawatir.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir Changminie, Jaejoongie akan aman bersamaku. Lagipula kasian dia, sekali-kali bolehkan dia liburan di luar negeri?"

Mata Jaejoong yang awalnya masih lengket sehabis bangun tidur, mengerjap-ngerjap mendengar namanya disebut. Kini gadis remaja itu sudah 100% bangun. Yunho mengecup kening jaejoong yang bersandar dipipinya.

"Papa, apakah itu Mama?"

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kau ingin bicara dengan Mama mu boojae?".

Yunho menggeser tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan sigap duduk dipangkuan dengan kaki kanan dan kirinya melingkar di tubuh kekar Yunho. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya diatas dada Papa kesayangannya itu.

"Hmm"

Dengan manja Jaejoong melingkarkan tubuhnya di tubuh Yunho seperti seekor koala. Tangan kiri Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong . Sementara tangan kanannya menaruh telepon genggam merk iPhone tersebut ditelinga kanan anak perempuannya.

_'Yoboseo.. Jaejoongie? Kau tidak tidur sayang? Bukankah ini sudah malam?'._

"Mama!. Aku terbangun karena suara mama yang nyaring sekali!, aku masih mengantuk … Hoamm". Jaejoong menguap. Gelagatnya yang sangat imut membuat Yunho gemas dan mencubit hidung mancung putri cantiknya itu.

_'Aigoo.. maafkan mama, kau tidak apa-apa di sana? Bagaimana rasanya di Amerika sayang?'._

"Disini makananya enak Mama! Tapi aku rindu rumah. Tapi aku suka di sini karna ada Papa".

_'Arasseo… cepat pulang ya, Mama sangat rindu pada mu'._

"Hmm…"

Yunho mengangkat telepon genggam dan menempelkannya kembali di telinganya.

"Sepertinya Jaejoongie masih mengantuk. Akan ku telpon lagi besok Changmin-ah".

_'hmmm… kapan rencananya kalian akan pulang?'._

Yunho mengelus-elus rambut panjang Jaejoong. Wangi sampo rasa strawberry sangat menggelitik hidungnya. Yunho memang menyukai buah merah berbentuk hati itu. Kombinasi antara Jaejoong dan strawberry…. Bahkan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat 'ular' dibawah sana berkedut.

_"_Sepertinya 5 hari lagi, kami akan merayakan ulang tahun Jaejoongie disini".

_'Kalian benar-benar ingin tidak mengikutsertakan aku dalam ulang tahun Jaejoongie? Huh.. yasudahlah'._

"Bukan begitu, Jaejoongie ingin sekali mengunjungi _Coney Island _dihari ulang tahunnya. Ku harap kau mengerti Changmin-ah".

Helaan nafas terdengar begitu kentara melalui jaringan telepon. Yunho hapal benar dengan sifat istrinya, pasti bibirnya mengerucut imut dan tangannya sibuk memelintir rambut yang sudah mulai memanjang melewati bahu mungilnya. Satu lagi kebiasaan imut yang diwarisi Changmin kepada Jaejoong. Mereka berdua senang sekali mengerucutkan bibir. Namun harus ia akui, bibir Jaejoong lebih menggoda daripada bibir istrinya itu. Bibir Jaejoong sangat menggemaskan, tebal, kecil, imut, dan lembut. Yunho senang mengecupnya, menghisapnya, bahkan menggigitnya. Seperti menghisap sebuah racun yang sangat memabukkan.

_'Baiklah kalau begitu, cepat tidur. Ini sudah sangat larut kan disana?'_

"Tepatnya jam 2".

Bibir yunho tertarik, membuat garisan senyuman yang menampakan gigi-gigi putihnya. Ia memang sangat senang menggoda istri cantiknya itu.

_'Oke… oke… ! selamat tidur.. aku merindukan dan mencintai kalian'. _

"Baiklah, bye"

Yunho menekan tombol merah di layar sentuh handphone mahalnya itu dan menaruhnya di laci. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata telah menatapnya tajam. Seakan menuduh bahwa ia telah melakukan perbuatan yang salah.

"Aigoo… lihat siapa yang sedang merindukan istrinya? Mesra sekali.."

Jaejoong yang masih berada diatas pangkuan, yunho menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari tubuh pria berumur itu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Yunho tersenyum, jemarinya mencoba menggapai wajah Jaejoong. Namun remaja cantik itu menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat kecemburuan Jaejoong. Puteri semata wayangnya memang sangat pencemburu, terutama tentang segala sesuatu yang berkakitan dengan dirinya.

Yunho terkekeh, "Jutek sekali.. sayang, padahal cantik".

Jaejoong semakin sebal dengan jawaban papanya. Seharusnya lelaki tua itu membujuknya, merayunya agar tidak marah. Bukan malah mengatainya.

"Sudahlah jangan ganggu aku! Aku mau tidur!"

Jaejoong beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi membelakangi yunho. Selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke bahu. Matanya terpejam.

Yunho menghampiri tubuh jaejoong dan sedikit menindih dengan dadanya. Ia berusaha melihat wajah jaejoong yang pura-pura tidur.

"Jaejoongie ku sayang, Boojaejoongie, cintaku, sayangku, matahariku, permata hatiku. Aku mencintaimu".

Tangan Yunho mencoba untuk memutar tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya. Akan tetapi Jaejoong tetap menolak.

"Jung Jaejoong! Inikah yang papa ajarkan padamu? Menjadi seorang yang serakah?, bukankah papa selalu mengajarkanmu untuk berbagi?".

Jaejoong terdiam ia secara spontan membuka kedua bola matanya yang tertutup. ia teringat papanya selalu menasihatinya untuk menjadi orang yang baik. Orang yang bisa mengkontrol keinginannya. Papa selalu berkata keserakahan, ketamakan, dan egoisme adalah hal yang buruk. Sebuah awal dari kesengsaraan hidup. Jaejoong tidak ingin mengecewakan papanya, membuat papa kecewa adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya. Namun yang ia lakukan sekarang justru melakukan sesuatu yang dilarang oleh sang ayah. Jaejoong beranjak dari posisinya dan berbalik menghadap Yunho. Wajahnya cantiknya tertunduk, matanya terus memandangi seprei yang menutupi kasur mahal hotel Mandarin Oriental yang mereka tempati.

"Maaf papa.."

Pandangan Yunho melunak. Jaejoong terlihat sangat tak berdaya dengan kepalanya tertunduk. Yunho mengamati anak semata wayangnya itu. Tubuh mungil yang meringkuk, membuat Jaejoong terlihat semakin seksi. Dadanya yang sedang tumbuh, membentuk sebuah bongkahan yang sangat menggemaskan. Pinggangnya sudah mulai terbentuk, gaun malam Jaejoong tersingkap hingga menampakan paha mulus yang seolah berteriak untuk dijamah. Aroma strawberry terpancar dari rambut panjang Jaejoong yang tergerai. Pemandangan didepannya membuat penis yunho sedikit menegang.

_"_Jaejoong… _Light of my life, fire of my loins."_

Wajah Jaejoong menengadah, ia sangat mengerti apa yang papanya maksud. Jaejoong sangat fasih berbahasa inggris. Bahasa yang dianggap aneh untuk kebanyakan masyarakat Korea Selatan, Papanya sudah mengajarkannya bahasa aneh itu saat ia masih kecil. Bahkan Jaejoong memahami 5 bahasa lainnya. Namun yang ia tidak tahu. Apa maksud dari perkataan itu?. _Light of my life Fire of my loins. _'Cahaya hidupku, dan api dipinggangku'. Ini bukan pertamakalinya Jaejoong mendengar sang papa menyebutkan kalimat itu. Namun setiap kali ia bertanya apa artinya, papa selalu tersenyum dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam menatap kedua mata musang pria berumur dihadapannya. Jaejoong mengamati beberapa rambut putih, tanda sebuah tingkat kedewasaan muncul dan menyapanya. Jaejoong selalu menganggap papanya seorang yang tampan. Bahkan jika rambutnya berubah putih semua, perspektifnya terhadap pria berumur itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Yunho menggeleng kepalanya. Ia terus menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong hampir tidak berkedip.

"Tindakanmu salah Boojae. Dengan berat hati Papa harus menghukummu agar kau tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama".

Mata bulat Jaejoong terbelalak. Yunho tidak pernah sekalipun menghukumnya, Jaejoong adalah permata hidupnya. Apakah tindakan mencemburui Mamanya sendiri sudah sangat melampaui batas?. Pikiran Jaejoong terus bertanya-tanya. Jaejoong tidak memahami bahwa ucapan Yunho sebetulnya menyimpan unsur kemesuman. Namun wajah kebingungan Jaejoong justru membuat hasrat seksual Yunho semakin berkobar.

"Tapi Papa!... maafkan aku!.. aku berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi papa! Kumohon jangan hukum aku!."

_Shit._wajah Jaejoong yang ketakutan semakin membuat Yunho bernafsu, ia tidak mungkin bisa menahannya lagi.

"Dengar Jaejoong! Aku harus menghukummu. Kau punya 2 pilihan hukuman. Papa memukuli bokongmu? Atau kau harus meminum susu papa".

Jaejoong menatap papanya dengan tatapan bingung. Meski Yunho sudah pernah menggaulinya. Tapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun menghisap penis Yunho. Demi tuhan Penis papanya sangat besar!. Selama berhubungan dengan Yunho, Jaejoong tidak pernah sekalipun melihat bagaimana bentuk penis sang papa.

Tapi .. Jaejoong tidak ingin dipukul.

"A-Aku tidak mau bokongku dipukul!".

Seringaian terbentuk di bibir Yunho. Setidaknya ia tidak harus menunggu lama untuk mencicipi bibir kecil Jaejoong.

"Baiklah Jaejoongie, sekarang juga bebaskan Junior papa".

Dengan ragu Jaejoong menatap selangkangan Yunho yang menyembul, menggunung seperti sebuah bukit. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong yang memulai terlebih dahulu. Biasanya yunho yang akan melakukan semua pekerjaan. Termasuk menelanjangi dirinya.

"Tapi papa… aku takut.."

Wajah polosnya yang ketakutan, menatap sang papa. Jaejoong terus menggelengkan wajahnya. Ia malu.

"Ayolah Jaejoongie! Jadilah anak baik! Turuti apa kata papa!. Kenapa kau harus takut? Bahkan aku pernah memasukkannya kedalam sini!". Yunho mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Dengan sedikit kasar, Yunho menggosokkan Jemarinya ke vagina Jaejoong yang tertutup celana dalam.

Jaejoong menggelinjang. Bibir sexynya mendesah sedikit keras. Jemari panjang papanya membuat getaran-getaran elektrik yang membangkitkan gairah sexualnya. Namun gesekkan itu tidak berlangsung lama, Yunho segera menarik tangannya dan beralih ke tangan Jaejoong, menariknya hingga telapak tangan Jaejoong berada diatas gundukan celananya.

Jemari-jemari Jaejoong yang bergetar berusaha sedikit meremas gundukan yang ukurannya sangat besar. Jaejoong masih ragu untuk memulai. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh penis yang selama ini memberi kenikmatan padanya. Tangan Yunho menuntun jemari Jaejoong untuk lebih kuat meremas gundukan selangkangannya. Pijatan-pijatan tangan mungil jaejoong diatas leher penisnya yang tertutupi oleh piyama, semakin membuat darah Yunho mengalir ke wilayah selatan tubuhnya. Jemari Yunho yang membantu pekerjaanya, semakin memotivasi Jaejoong untuk bisa lebih memuaskan pria berumur itu.

Tangan saja tidak cukup, Yunho membutuhkan friksi yang lebih kuat dibandingkan jemari-jemari Jaejoong. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dari selangkangannya. Jaejoong yang kebingungan hanya menatap papanya dengan penuh tanya.

"Bebaskan junior papa Jaejoongie, kau akan lebih leluasa menjalani hukumanmu".

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, ia sedikit ragu.

Tapi.. seorang anak yang baik adalah yang menuruti apa yang papanya perintahkan.

Jaejoong harus menunjukan kepada yunho jika ia adalah anak penurut. Dengan sedikit keberanian, jaejoong mengaitkan jemarinya di karet celana piyama papanya. Bibir bawah Jaejoong tidak pernah lepas dari gigitan. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, tangannya terus berusaha menarik celana itu sampai ke paha. Penis Yunho yang tidak terlindung dengan celana dalam langsung berdiri tegak.

Jaejoong sangat takut untuk melihat ular besar papanya itu. Ia ingat saat pertamakali ular itu memasuki tubuhnya, ia merasa terbelah menjadi dua. Jaejoong bahkan sampai 3 hari tidak masuk karena tubuhnya demam setelah Yunho melakukan hal itu.

"Buka matamu boo"

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka dua mata indahnya. Pemandangan didepan kedua mata Jaejoong membuatnya terkejut. Penis Yunho yang besar, panjang, berurat, kepalanya berbentuk seperti tudung jamur. Yunho sedikit berdiri, menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut, dan memposisikan penis Yunho yang besar itu dihadapan putri cantiknya sebelum ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"lakukan seperti yang tadi kau lakukan Jaejoongie.. remas junior papa".

Jaejoong menggenggam penis Yunho dengan kedua tangannya, dan memompanya secara perlahan. Jaejoong masih amatir dalam hal seperti ini. kedua tangannya yang mungil bahkan tidak bisa menggenggam seluruh permukaan penis yang bentuknya seperti Hot Dog jumbo, yang biasa ia lihat di super market. Jaejoong menatap wajah papanya. Kedua mata musang Yunho memejam meresap kenikmatan-kenikmatan pada juniornya.

"ahh … ya.. benar begitu boo, kau pintar sekali, sedikit lebih cepat".

Senyum merekah dibibir Jaejoong. Ia senang sekali bisa membuat wajah papanya keenakan seperti itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jaejoong mempercepat gerakan tangannya di batang kenikmatan yang mengeras milik papanya. Suara erangan keluar semakin deras, membuat Jaejoong sangat bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. Remaja cantik itu bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana jika ia menjilat lubang kecil diatas bagian yang seperti jamur itu?.

Yunho mengerang semakin keras ketika lidah jaejoong menjilat kepala penisnya. Sensasinya sangat luar biasa. Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang mulai mengemut bagian kepala juniornya. Jaejoong memang anak yang sangat cepat belajar.

Bibir kecil Jaejoong mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menghisap penis papanya itu. Rasanya tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Jaejoong sangat menikmati rasa penis Yunho. Sungguh! Rasanya lebih enak daripada permen Loli caramel favoritnya. Jaejoong tidak akan sungkan jika harus mengemut penis papanya setiap hari.

Kepala yunho menengadah. Mata musangnya tertutup, kedua tangannya memegangi kepala jaejoong. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, merasakan gigi-gigi jaejoong sedikit menggores penisnya yang panjang. Yunho mencoba memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam. Rongga mulut Jaejoong yang sangat sempit, mengapit penisnya dengan sangat ketat. Membawa Yunho semakin terjatuh dalam jurang kenikmatan.

Tanpa sadar Yunho mendorong penisnya terlalu dalam hingga masuk kerongkongan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hampir kehilangan nafas. Gadis berumur 16 tahun itu sampai harus memukul-mukul paha Yunho untuk mengeluarkan penisnya.

"uhuk.. uhuk… "

Jaejoong terbatuk, kedua matanya berair . Yunho yang kaget segera merubah posisinya menjadi bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia menarik tubuh Jaejoong, mengelusi punggungnya agar ia merasa lebih lega.

"Maafkan aku Jaejoongie, apakah sakit?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Papa membuatku sesak nafas! Aku sampai ingin muntah".

"Aigo, maafkan papa Jaejoongie, papa tidak sadar mendorong terlalu dalam. Salahkan mulutmu membuat papa hilang kendali!".

Yunho mengelus rambut lembut anak perempuannya. Ibu jarinya menghapus butiran airmata di kedua pipi jaejoong yang memerah. Bibir hatinya mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Kau mau minum?" Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kalau begitu ayo coba lagi!"

Penis papanya yang masih tegak menjulang, membuat jaejoong tersadar. Hukumannya masih jauh dari kata selesai. Jaejoong masih harus membuat penis papanya memuntahkan cairan dengan bibirnya.

Yunho membetulkan posisi jaejoong yang terduduk disampingnya. Tangannya menekan kepala Jaejoong kearah penis yang tegak seperti sebuah tiang. Kedua tangan Jaejoong kembali melingkari batangan tersebut dan bibirnya mulai menciumi puncak kepala penis Yunho.

Jaejoong harus bisa membuat papanya sampai secepatnya, pipinya sudah mulai lelah untuk terus menghisap penis besar Yunho. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menghisap dan menaik turunkan kepalanya diatas batang kenikmatan ayahnya.

"Nghhhhhh"

Erangan Jaejoong tertahan, terhalangi oleh penis papa yang ada dimulutnya. Kenikmatan menjalar dari vagina Jaejoong. Ternyata Yunho tengah asik menggesekan dua jarinya diatas vagina Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus celana dalam.

Jaejoong mengerang, papanya terus mengorek-ngorek vagina Jaejoong seakan ingin menembus kain celana dalam yang melindungi vaginanya. Tubuh Jaejoong menggelinjang, papanya menekan-nekan klitoris yang tersembunyi dibalik celana dalamnya.

Yunho merasakan celana dalam anaknya semakin basah. Jaejoong semakin terangsang, hisapan jaejoong dan remasan tangannya di penis Yunho pun semakin kuat. kalau begini terus Yunho tidak akan bertahan lama.

Yunho menarik penisnya dari cengkraman bibir mungil Jaejoong. Yunho beranjak dari posisinya dan berdiri dipinggir ranjang. Jaejoong kebingungan, Sedikit kecewa karena kehilangan mainan barunya. Matanya mengikuti tubuh Yunho dan penisnya yang masih mengacung tegak. Ia mengamati Yunho yang menurunkan celana tidurnya dan menaruhnya diatas ranjang.

"Papa?"

Lengan Yunho mencengkram pinggang Jaejoong dan menarik tubuh mungil remaja cantik itu agar lebih mendekat. Tubuhnya yang menungging sedikit terjatuh. Kedua lengannya menjuntai menarik seprai yang ada didepannya untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Gaun malam Jaejoong tersingkap keatas hingga kedada, menampilkan punggung mulusnya yang menggoda. Tubuh Jaejoong hampirsaja telanjang jika celana dalam putih bergambar pororo dan bra putih tidak melekat melindungi bagian vitalnya.

Pria pemilik hati itu sedikit menunduk dan mengecupi punggung Jaejoong. Tangan nya yang berurat menyampingkan rambut putri kecilnya. Bibir hati itu mulai mengecupi bahu, punggung, leher, memberikan sensasi-sensasi menggelitik yang meningkatkan hasrat remaja cantik itu. Tangan kiri Yunho menopang tubuh besarnya agar tidak terjatuh menimpa remaja cantik dibawahnya. Sementara tangan kanannya mulai meremas payudara Jaejoong yang masih tertutup bra.

Jaejoong mendesah, mulutnya terus mengeluarkan racauan kenikmatan. Papanya memang paling pandai membuatnya terbang ke awang-awang.

Tangan yunho berpindah kebagian selatan tubuh putrinya. Jari-jari Yunho mengelus vagina Jaejoong yang tertutup celana dalam sebelum menyingkap celana putih itu kesamping.

_"This is Papa's pussy"_

Yunho dengan bangga mengklaim sambil menggosok-gosokkan tiga jarinya seakan mencubiti vagina mungil Jaejoong . Berikutnya, Yunho menelusupkan jemari panjangnya kedalam dan mengelus labia putrid cantiknya. Memainkan klitoris mungil miliknya yang sensitive dan bengkak. Jaejoong mendesah hebat.

"AHH PAPA!"

Mata bulat Jejoong tertutup. Menghayati setiap detil jari-jari nakal papanya yang mengerjai organ reproduksi Jaejoong. Tubuh mungilnya menegang ketika merasakan dua jari panjang memasuki lubang vaginanya yang sudah terlapisi cairan bening. Jari-jari itu semakin melesak kedalam menjelajah rongga sempit dan memberikan stimulus. Sementara bibir Yunho memuja keindahan tubuh putih putrinya dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak cinta .

Perlahan, yunho menggerakkan jarinya. Ia mulai memompa liang kenikmatan Jaejoong hingga organ itu semakin banjir dengan cairan cintanya. Gerakan jemari yunho semakin cepat. Jaejoong semakin menggila terhadap perlakuan jari-jari Yunho yang menggores dinding-dinding sempit vaginanya. Tangan saja tidak cukup! Gadis kecil itu membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih besar, panjang untuk mengoyak vaginanya.

Jaejoong mendesah, ia merasakan kehilangan ketika papanya menarik dua jari dari vaginanya. Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik celana dalam pororo hingga kelutut jaejoong.

'Sudah cukup bermainnya'.

"Boo papa masukkan ya?"

Tangan kiri Yunho memeganggi pinggang Jaejoong sementara tangan kanannya mengarahkan penis raksasa itu kearah bibir vagina gadis kecilnya. Pria berumur itu mulai menggosok-gosokkan kepala penis yang berbentuk seperti jamur ke labia putrinya dan menekannya masuk secara perlahan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari putri kecilnya itu, yunho langsung memasukkan penis panjangnya sekaligus.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan. Ia masih belum bisa menerima penis besar itu sekaligus, meski mereka telah melakukannya berpuluh-puluh kali. Vagina Jaejoong masih sangat sempit dan ketat, Yunho menggeram kenikmatan. Yunho memejamkan matanya, menikmati remasan vagina putrinya yang masih sangat sempit. ia tidak langsung menggerakkan penisnya. Menunggu sampai Jaejoong terbiasa dengan ukuran penisnya, adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mulai mengoyak organ intim putri kecilnya.

Jaejoong masih terisak. Penis besar papanya membuatnya merasakan pedih di vaginanya. Namun lama kelamaan rasa pedih berubah menjadi nikmat. Yunho memelusupkan tangannya kedalam bra Jaejoong dan meremas payudaranya yang sedang tumbuh untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong.

Yunho membelalakan matanya, Jaejoong memaju mundurkan tubuhnya sendiri, memompa vaginanya dengan penis pria berumur yang ia panggil ayah itu.

Ternyata Jaejoong sama tidak sabarnya dengan Yunho.

Puas melihat ketidaksabaran Jaejoong, Yunho memompa vagina putrinya dengan cepat dan tangannya semakin kuat meremas payudara Jaejoong. Dua kenikmatan sekaligus membuat gadis remaja itu hilang kendali. Setiap hentakkan penis Yunho menusuk-nusuk liang senggama Jaejoong yang masih sempit sampai titik terdalam. Jaejoong menggelinjang hebat. Tidak ada rasa yang lebih nikmat selain bercinta dengan papanya sendiri.

"PAPA!"

Jaejoong berteriak kenikmatan. Penis papanya terus menggesek titik kenikmatan Jaejoong. Memalunya dengan sangat brutal. Jari telunjuk Yunho memutar puting payudara Jaejoong mengalirkan kenikmatan keseluruh tubuhnya.

Gerakan pinggul Yunho semakin cepat memompa tubuh Jaejoong. Hingga jaejoong tidak kuat lagi menahan gejolak kenikmatan yang diberikan ayahnya itu. Jaejoong mengeratkan otot-otot vaginanya, mencengkram penis Yunho semakin kuat. Yunho menggeram seperti seekor anjing liar. Pijatan vagina Jaejoong yang sempit seakan menarik isi penisnya keluar.

"Papa! Ahhh… aku.."

Tubuh Jaejoong mengejang, cairan cintanya mengalir deras melumuri penis Yunho yang semakin gencar memompa organ intimnya.

"Nghh"

Sensasi kedutan vagina sempit Jaejoong pada penisnya membuat Yunho kehilangan kendali. Tidak perduli dengan kondisi putrinya yang sudah sangat lemah, atau kondisi vagina putrikecilnya yang sangat sensitive. Yunho terus memompa lubang senggama Jaejoong hingga ia mencapai puncaknya.

"Ahhhhh!"

Dengan sekali hentakan, Yunho memasukkan penisnya sampai ujung vagina Jaejoong. Memenuhi tubuhnya dengan cairan putih kental. Cairan yang sama yang telah membuat Jaejoong terlahir kedunia.

Jaejoong ambruk, dada gadis kecil itu naik turun. Mengisi paru-parunya dengan suplai oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tubuh remaja cantik itu sangat kelelahan. Jaejoong ingin segera memejamkan matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

Yunho mendengar suara desahan yang dicampur isakan ketika ia menarik penisnya yang setengah tegang dari tubuh gadis kecilnya. Ia menengok kearah jam digital yang menjadi saksi persetubuhan terlarang dengan anak gadisnya. Jam 3:20. Hampir satu setengahjam ia menikmati tubuh mungil Jaejoong, kini sudah saatnya putri kecilnya tidur.

Tangan yunho mengambil sebuah tisu basah disamping jam digital, ia membersihkan dirinya dan Jaejoong dari cairan cinta mereka. Yunho mencium bongkahan pantat Jaejoong dengan gemas sebelum memakaikan celana dalam yang tersangkut dikedua lututnya. Wajah pororo yang tadinya berkerut menjadi lurus dan segar di pantat Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum melihat dua buah mata penguin itu menatapnya.

Hembusan nafas halus dan teratur Jaejoong menandakan bahwa dirinya telah tertidur. Wajar saja, Jaejoong sangat kelelahan dengan aktivitas mereka yang menguras tenaga. Mungkin salahnya juga terlalu agresif. Ia membetulkan posisi Jaejoong yang menungging menjadi telentang. Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit bergerak mencari posisi tidur yang lebih nyaman.

Yunho menarik ujung celana piyama yang tergeletak diatas ranjang dan memakainya. Ia segera menyusul Jaejoong, berbaring diatas kasur membuat dirinya nyaman. Yunho mengecup kedua pipi, kening, hidung Jaejoong dan menatap paras cantik putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Selamat malam Jung Jaejoong, aku mencintaimu".

Bibir hati pria berumur yang berstatus ayah dari gadis kecil yang ada dipelukannya itu, mendarat diatas bibir imut yang selalu mampu membuatnya melupakan segalanya didunia ini.

Mengunci kedua cinta yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjalin.

tbc

.

.

.

A/n AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! WKWKWKWKWK chapter tersulit yg pernah kubuat. sorry kalau smutnya jelek. saya ga bisa nulis smut/barupertama nulis smut jadi hasilnya awkward gini. sebenernya emang untuk chapter ini aku sama sekali ga dapet feel nulis, mungkin karna udah mulai masuk kuliah dan konsetrasi jadi bercabang banget :/.

maaf yaaa maaf bangeeettt please leave your thought about this chapter. bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang smutnya? anehkah? boring kah?.

please please review biar bisa jadi bahan pembelajaran buat aku nantinya.

uhmmmm kayaknya banyak yang ga nyaman dengan hubungan incest dd/lg ya? lol maaf ya, dd/lg emang sejenis kink sex gitu. banyak orang-orang bule yang dapet kenikmatan sex dengan membayangkan partnernya itu ayah/anak perempuannya. dan dd/lg memang favorite kink sayah *shamelessly admit*. habis gimana ya? bayangin yunho jadi papa saya, saya juga rela incest sama dia (ini ga serius loh! wkwkw). bayangin yunho dominan dan ukenya (jj/cm/taemin/karam) submissive dan panggil papa/appa/daddy tuh asdfghjkl.

trimakasih buat yang telah fav, review, follow (walau ga ngerti gunanya fav ama follow apaan lol)

oiya ada yg udah nonton ode to my father? OMFGGGGGGGG yunho nya alay buangett! LOL


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: no edit, no beta-ed, no baca ulang, very disturbing content

* * *

_Light of his life, fire of his loins  
Keep me forever, tell me you own me  
Light of your life, fire of your loins  
Tell me you own me, gimme them coins_

Seorang wanita cantik dengan cekatan merapikan tumpukan baju-baju di lemari anak gadisnya. Rambut pirangnya dicepol kebelakang bibirnya menggumamkan lagu Backstreet boys. Kegiatan rumahan yang ia kerjakan sedari pagi membuat rambut indah wanita itu sedikit keluar dari jalur. Namun penampilan khas ibu rumah tangga tak sedikitpun menutupi paras ayu yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Jemari lentik wanita it uterus menumpuk helaian demi helaian baju yang telah terlipat dengan rapi kedalam lemari pakaian bertemakan hello kitty. Tokoh kartun favorit anak gadisnya. Changmin mengamati tumpukan pakaian milik buah hati kesayangannya. Rak atas dan tengah adalah pakaian sehari-hari Jaejoong, sementara rak paling bawah adalah pakaian masa kecil yang sengaja ia dan Jaejoong simpan sebagai kenangan.

Senyum indah penuh kenangan terkembang di bibir wanita berumur 30 an itu. Changmin mengambil lipatan dress tutu berwarna _Navy Blue _favorite anaknya. Dress itu dibelikan Yunho saat Jaejoong berumur 5 tahun. Changmin ingat betapa bahagianya Jaejoong kala itu. Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Rasanya baru kemarin ia melihat Yunho yang berkali-kali mengucapkan kata terima kasih dan mengecup keningnya ketika ia berbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Yunho menggendong bayi mungil yang masih berwarna merah.

_"terimakasih Changmin-ah, rasanya aku jatuh cinta lagi". _Itulah pertama kalinya Changmin melihat Yunho tersenyum bodoh tidak berhenti.

Tidak terasa bayi kecilnya, buah hati yang merubah seluruh kehidupan suram dimasa lalu tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang cantik. Jaejoong bagaikan sebuah cahaya yang menerangi kehidupannya dan Yunho. Ia bahkan tidak bisa sedikitpun berhenti berterimakasih pada tuhan karna telah memberinya Jaejoong, dalam keadaan tubuhnya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk memiliki anak.

Rahim Changmin lemah. Jauh sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Yunho, Changmin bisa dengan mudah untuk memiliki anak. Bahkan terlalu mudah. Hampir 4 kali Changmin melakukan aborsi. Tentu saja profesinya yang terdahulu tidak memungkinkannya untuk memiliki anak. Menjadi pelacur diusia dini saja sudah sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatan rahimnya. Apalagi untuk menggugurkan kandungan.

Changmin harus mampu menyambung hidup dan membiayai pengobatan ibunya. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun menikmati rasanya bangku sekolah. Changmin sudah mulai menjual tubuhnya di usia 15 tahun. Meski ia diajarkan untuk menjaga dirinya dari kehamilan dan penyakit kelamin dengan menggunakan pengaman. Namun terkadang kliennya menolak untuk menggunakan pengaman. diumur 17 tahun Changmin pertamakali melakukan aborsi. Tentusaja hal itu memberikan tekanan mental bagi dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Seiring waktu, tidak sekali-dua kali changmin menemukan hasil positif di tes kehamilannya. Entah karna karet pengaman yang bocor, atau ia dan kliennya terlalu mabuk untuk peduli . Berkali-kali wanita cantik itu mengalami sakitnya aborsi. Hingga suatu saat, dokter kandungan langganannya memberikan informasi yang membuatnya tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Changmin dinyatakan tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi. Karena itu, kehadiran Jaejoong merupakan berkah tak ternilai bagi hidupnya.

Changmin melipat kembali gaun tutu favorit Jaejoong dan menaruhnya lagi kedalam lemari. Ia sedikit merapikan tumpukan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan, hingga tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda. Changmin yang penasaran tentu mengambil benda yang tersimpan dalam tumpukkan baju anaknya.

Mata bambinya terbelalak. Menatap blister pil dalam genggamannya dengan tatapan terkejut bukan main. Blister itu berbentuk melingkar, seperti sebuah keong. Dengan tanda-tanda penunjuk hari disisi kanan dan kirinya. Beberapa pil sudah terlepas dari tempatnya. Changmin sangat paham, benda apa yang ada dalam genggamannya. sebuah pil pencegah kehamilan.

Mulut changmin menganga, ia tidak menyangka gadis kecilnya mengkonsumsi pil yang seharusnya belum ia konsumsi. Demi tuhan Jaejoong baru menginjak 16 tahun. Bagaimana bisa ia mengkonsumsi pil ini?. ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu putri cantiknya sudah berhubungan sex. Tidak Changmin tidak pernah mengetahui Jaejoong sudah memiliki kekasih. Putrinya tidak pernah mengenalkan seorang laki-laki kepadanya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat foto Jaejoong bersama seorang kekasih.

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya. Mata bambinya menangkap sebuah foto Jaejoong bersama seorang laki-laki yang sangat Jaejoong banggakan. Diantara tumpukan foto yang Jaejoong pajang didinging kamarnya, hanya ada 4 orang disana. Dirinya, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan juga.. satu-satunya laki-laki yang dekat dengan Jaejoong..

Ia harus segera melaporkan hal ini pada suaminya.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie .. kau tahu apa rasanya sex?" seorang perempuan seumur Jaejoong yang tengah menopang dagu bertanya sebuah hal mengagetkan padanya.

Jaejoong bingung. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa sahabat karibnya tiba-tiba bertanya hal yang aneh padanya.

"kau ini kenapa chunnie?, kau sedang tidak PMS kan?" gadis berumur 16 tahun itu tengah mengepangi rambut panjang yoochun. Teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya. Ia sangat paham dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang selalu berubah aneh ketika sedang PMS. Tidak seperti layaknya perempuan kebanyakan yang berubah menjadi monster. Yoochun justru melakukan hal-hal diluar nalar. Seperti mengajaknya bermain _Ouija_.

"tentu saja tidak!. Aigoo Jaejoongie, aku hanya penasaran".

"hmmm.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya padaku?".

"itu.. kau tahu Junsu kan?"

"sepupumu yang ada di klub sepak bola itu?"

Jaejoong mengamati sahabat cantiknya, pipi Yoochun bersemu merah ketika pandangannya mengawang-ngawang. Pasti terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka berdua.

"iya.. aduh.. memalukan sekali" gadis cantik itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"ya! Hentikan! Aku jadi susah mengepangimu tahu!"

"aigo.. Jaejoongie, tidak kah kau pikir Junsu itu tampan?"

"ck. Chunnie kau tahu aku bosan mendengarmu memujanya!"

"ya! Setidaknya kau mengakui Junsu itu macho!"

"hmm.. sepertinya memang tipe atlit seperti Junsu itu sangat atraktif. Lalu apa masalahnya dengan Junsu?"

"kemarin aku menginap dirumah Junsu. Kau tahu kan, orang tua ku pergi ke Virginia bersama adikku. Mereka menitipkan ku dirumah Junsu."

Jaejoong mengikat kepangan dirambut Yoochun, sebelum akhirnya mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan sahabat karibnya itu.

"aku tidur dikamar sebelahnya, dan kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan tengah malam?"

Jaejoong menggendikkan bahunya. "dia sedang menonton film dewasa! Oh tuhan!"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, ia cukup tertarik dengan cerita sahabat karibnya itu.

"tunggu. Dari mana kau tahu? Kau mengintipnya ya?"

"tidak! Tentusaja tidak! Kau pikir aku tukang ngintip?"

"lalu?" pertanyaan langsung dari Jaejoong membuat gadis berponi ini menggigit bibirnya, sedikit ragu untuk memberitahukan aibnya kepada sahabat terdekatnya. Terkadang Jaejoong ini sedikit comel juga sih.

"sebenarnya, tidak pada awalnya" .

"tuhkan kau tukang ngintip!" gadis bermata besar itu tidak menyadari jika ia sedikit berteriak ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Sontak membuat Yoochun memukul bahunya.

"kau itu! Kecilkan sedikit suaramu!, kau mau seluruh kelas mengetahui aibku?" kedua gadis cantik itu mengitari sekelilingnya. Untung saja sedang masuk jam istirahat, sehingga tidak banyak yang diam dikelas. Hanya beberapa kutu buku yang tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kedua gadis itu.

"baiklah maaf, ayo lanjutkan".

"ehemm. . begini, awalnya aku hanya ingin ke toilet, tentu saja jika ingin ketoilet aku harus melewati kamarnya kan?. Bukan salahku jika ia lupa menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat dan suara desahan terdengar hingga keluar kamar. Mungkin ia pikir aku dan seisi rumah sudah tidur, karena memang bibi dan paman sudah tidur. Lampu koridor bahkan sudah dimatikan. Karena aku sangat penasaran, aku intip sedikit. Siapa sangka dia sedang em… ah sudahlah aku malu".

"ya! Kau mau membuatku mati penasaran? Kau lihat apa? Dia sedang menonton?"

"aigo.. ternyata Jaejoongie hentai juga"

"ck. Yasudah aku pergi!" Jaejoong hendak beranjak dari kursinya, namun gadis disampingnya segera menahan gadis berambut panjang itu.

"ya!, oke oke maafkan aku".

Jaejoong kembali menghadap gadis disampingnya dan memasang dua telinganya.

"aku melihat dia memegang em… anunya sambil menghadap ke televisi. Jaejoongie aku malu sekali! Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan? Aku langsung pergi, aku membatalkan niat untuk ke toilet". Jaejoong memandang sahabatnya, Yoochun sangat berlebihan!. Tapi ia ingat pertamakali melihat kepunyaan papanya minggu lalu di Amerika. Yoochun, benar hal tersebut sangat memalukan!.

Yoochun menutup wajah cantiknya, satuhal yang Jaejoong perhatikan. Jemari sahabatnya sangat jelek. Berbeda dengan miliknya yang jenjang. Tangannya buntet sekali.

"sudahlah … lupakan, anggap saja kau kena sial".

"astaga Jaejoongie, mataku sudah tidak perawan lagi".

"Ya! Kau ini berlebihan sekali sih!."

"Aigoo! Jaejoongie! Kau tidak pernah mengalaminya! Bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi padamu? Kau pasti merasakan yang sama". Ck Yoochun bahkan tidak tahu jika sahabatnya justru sudah melakukan lebih dari yang ia alami. "aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika aku berhadapan dengannya".

"hm.. Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba kau menakan tentang hubungan sex."

"entahlah, aku hanya bingung kenapa laki-laki senang sekali menonton hal seperti itu, memangnya apa enaknya hubungan sex?".

"menurut yang ku dengar sih, sex memang nikmat". Ingatan Jaejoong menerawang saat papa memanjakan tubuhnya. Yoochun memang harus tahu bagaimana nikmatnya berhubungan sex.

"begitukah?"

"ya. Kenapa? Kau berniat mencobanya dengan Junsu?". Jaejoong memang sudah lama mengetahui perasaan sahabatnya kepada sepupunya itu. Demi tuhan Jaejoong sangat bosan mendengar curhatan sahabatnya tentang ketampanan Junsu.

Gadis berponi membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja sahabatnya katakan.

"Ya!. Itu terdengar aneh! Kami berdua ini bersaudara, kau sudah gila Jaejoongah?". Jaejoong memang cantik dan pintar, tapi terkadang Jaejoong sering berbicara hal-hal yang membuatnya sport jantung.

"ck, tapi kau menyukainya bukan? Apa masalahnya?"

"Junsu memang tampan dan seksi. Tapi aku? Dengan Junsu? Itu inses!".

"jangan bohongi perasaanmu Yoochun-ah. Lagipula sepertinya Junsu juga menyukaimu".

"Jaejoong-ah kau ini benar-benar sudah gila. Aku berhubungan dengan Junsu itu big No No!. sama saja seperti kau berhubungan dengan ayahmu. Tunggu, jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku juga tidak masalah inses dengan paman Yunho. Dia tampan sekali" Jaejoong menatap sahabatnya, ia tahu papanya memang lelaki paling tampan di dunia, tapi Jaejoong tidak suka dengan tingkah Yoochun yang kecentilan seperti itu. Ck, menyebalkan.

"sudahlah berhenti membayangkan papaku, papa tidak akan mau dengan mu chunnie-yah". Yoochun hanya terkikik, Jaejoong memang sangat posesif dengan papanya itu. Terkadang ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala jika melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang sangat manja dengan papanya. Terkadang ia sedikit khawatir dengan kedekatan keduanya. Ia pernah melihat Jaejoong mengecup bibir ayahnya. Tentu saja hal tersebut sangat ganjal, Jaejoong kan sudah besar. Tapi kini ia mulai terbiasa dengan hubungan aneh sahabatnya itu. Yoochun beberapa kali berkunjung ke rumah Jaejoong. Setidaknya dari situ ia menyadari bahwa Yunho sangat mencintai ibu Jaejoong.

"tentusaja aku hanya mengaguminya Jaejoong-ah, lagipula aku tidak menyukai pria berumur."

"Yoochun-ah". Junsu berada di depan pintu kelas, panggilan yang terlontar dari mulut lelaki itu menyita perhatian kedua gadis. Huh panjang umur sekali dia.

"ya? Ada apa Junsu-yah?" Junsu menghampiri Yoochun, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Sepupunya sangat imut dengan rambut yang dikepang.

"aku ada latihan klub setelah pulang sekolah, apa kau mau menungguku?".

"ah! Ya! Tentu saja Junsu-yah!, aku tidak masalah sungguh". Gadis berponi itu sedikit salah tingkah. Yatuhan, ia harus menenangkan dirinya!. Junsu bukannya mengajaknya berkencan!.

"baiklah, kalau begitu selepas kelas, kau langsung ke lapangan saja ya! Hehe. Aku mungkin akan sedikit lama, tapi aku janji akan menraktirmu eskrim, kalau gitu aku kekelas ya. _Bye Chunnie.. Bye Jaejoong_".

Yoochun masih belum bisa menenangkan dirinya. Meski tubuh Junsu sudah tidak Nampak lagi dihadapannya. Ia masih terpaku tidak percaya. Yatuhan! Junsu mengajaknya berkencan! Tidak, hanya beli eskrim, tapi tetap saja!.

"aigooo, _ice cream date?"_ suara sahabatnya yang bermata bulat akhirnya menyadarkan lamunannya.

"ugh, Jaejoongie.. apakah ini sungguhan?"

"hahahahaha, semoga beruntung dengan kencanmu Chunnie"

"T-Tapi… Junsu itu sepupuku!"

"Yoochun-ah apa yang kau khawatirkan? Sepupu masih bisa menikah".

"kau benar Joongie. Huh, semoga aku dah junsu berjodoh"

"haha, kau harus berusaha Chunnie-yah!"

"baik lah. Doakan aku Jaejoongie".

"tentu!" Jaejoong mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Yoochun, dengan suara sangat pelan Jaejoong membisikkan "Jangan lupa memberitahuku bagaimana rasanya malam pertama".

"Ya! Jaejoong-ah! Dasar hentai!".

.

.

.

"Yunho-yah".

Pria tampan yang dipanggil namanya itu sedang melepaskan sepatu kulit. Jemari lentiknya mengendurkan dasi biru laut yang mengikat kerah bajunya.

"hmm?"

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu"

"apakah penting? Tidak biasanya kau bertanya terlebih dahulu"

"ini tentang Jaejoong." Benar, segala sesuatu tentang putri kecilnya memang sangat penting. Yunho menggosok-gosokkan kakinya yang telah terlepas dari sepatu dan kaus kaki yang ia taruh di rak sepatu. Pria tampan itu menghampiri istri cantiknya. Rambut Changmin dicepol kebelakang, beberapa helaian rambutnya sedikit terlepas. Tangannya tersembunyi dibalik apron motif bunga, beberapa noda sambal, dan kuah kimchi mengotori cantiknya apron berwarna pink itu.

Yunho mengecup kening Changmin, mata bambinya tersirat kekhawatiran yang kental. Changmin sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, Yunho sangat memahami itu. Terkadang itulah yang membuat ia sangat tidak tega telah melukai kepercayaan dan kasih sayang istri kesayangannya.

"kau masak apa?" yunho mengendus leher Changmin. Bau bawang, dan berbagai bumbu masakan sangat melekat. Baunya sangat tidak enak , tapi Yunho justru menganggap bau masakan yang melekat ditubuh istrinya sebagai sebuah rasa cinta.

"Aku bau ya?". Bibir Changmin mengerucut, bertahun-tahun hidup bersama Changmin, ia tetap tidak kebal jika sang istri mulai bertingkah imut.

"ne."

"baiklah aku mandi dulu, oiya aku masak daging untuk makan siang".

Yunho masuk keruang makan dan mengaduk-ngaduk sup daging dipanci. Yunho penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan istri cantiknya. Apakah Jaejoong sakit?. Pria tampan itu beranjak kekamar, mengganti pakaiannya. Suara gemericik air terdengar dari kamar mandi. Mungkin lebih baik ia menunggu Changmin dan membicarakan sesuatu yang ingin Changmin bicarakan.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Changmin keluar dengan handuk putih yang melekat ditubuhnya. Mata musang yunho mengikuti pergerakan istri cantiknya itu. Changmin melepas handuk yang melilit tubuhnya dan mulai memakai pakaian dalam.

"apa yang kau ingin bicarakan Changmin-ah?".

"sepertinya Jaejoong telah memiliki kekasih". Satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Changmin sukses membuat mata musang Yunho membesar. Apa maksudnya? Jaejoong-nya tidak mungkin menduakannya bukan?.

"huh? Apa maksudmu Changmin-ah?".

Changmin memakai kaus santainya. Jemari lentik wanita itu menarik gagang laci meja rias dan memberikan benda itu kepada Yunho. Pria tampan itu jelas sangat familiar dengan blister itu. Itu adalah pil pencegah kehamilan yang ia berikan untuk Jaejoong.

"aku menemukan ini didalam tumpukan bajunya, Yunho-yah. Apa mungkin Jaejoongie sudah melakukan hal diluar batas?". Yunho menatap kedua bola mata bamb milik istrinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada istrinya itu. Yunho menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"mungkin saja itu punyamu, kau lupa menaruhnya saat merapikan lemari Jaejoongie"

"kau tahu pasti aku tidak lagi menggunakan pil seperti ini Yunho-yah. Ini sudah pasti miliknya!"

"Jaejoongie sudah besar Changmin-ah"

"tapi dia belum cukup besar untuk berhubungan sex!".

"kau pun tidak!, ingat umur berapa kau pertama kali melakukannya?".

"apa maksudmu?, kau tidak bisa menyamakan keadaanku dengan Jaejoongie!".

"Jaejoongie sudah cukup dewasa, berhenti bertindak berlebihan".

"Aku tidak berlebihan!. Jaejoongie cukup dewasa katamu? Sementara dia bahkan tidak bisa berjauhan darimu meski hanya satu minggu aku mengajaknya berlibur dirumah bibi Choi!. Dia masih putri kecil kita, dia putri kecilmu!. Aku tidak habis pikir, kau selalu memanjakannya dalam urusan apapun. Aku bahkan ingat kau pernah bilang kau tidak akan sanggup jika Jaejoong memiliki kekasih!. Tapi mengapa saat ia terlibat pergaulan bebas kau tiba-tiba menganggapnya dewasa! Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?!".

Changmin Jarang sekali bertengkar dengan suaminya. Yunho sangat pengertian dan ia selalu berusaha menjadi istri yang baik. Hanya saja, sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang perkembangan Jaejoong ia pasti akan terlibat pertengkaran. Argumen kecil atau pertengkaran hebat pasti akan selalu terjadi. Changmin selalu mengomel jika Yunho terlalu memanjakan putri semata wayangnya. Diumur Jaejoong yang menginjak 16 tahun gadis kecilnya itu masih meminta Yunho untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sepantasnya Yunho lakukan. Menemaninya tidur, memakaikannya kaus kaki, bahkan membelikan Jaejoonng pakaian dalam.

"Jaejoong tidak terlibat pergaulan bebas! Putriku tidak mungkin melakukannya!".

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa jelaskan ini?."

Yunho mendesah, ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa meyakinkan istrinya. Terlebih Changmin pasti akan lebih curiga jika ia berbicara banyak. Ia harus hati-hati.

"entahlah, lebih baik kita menunggu Jaejoongie sebelum berfikiran yang aneh-aneh. Jaejoongie adalah anakku. Aku percaya padanya".

Changmin memejamkan kedua mata bambinya, sesungguhnya ia bukan tidak mempercayai Jaejoong. Yunho lah yang ia tidak percaya…

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Yoochun sahabatnya seakan lupa diri dan langsung bergegas pergi ke lapangan sekolah yang terletak di belakang gedung. Dasar teman tak tahu diri, Jaejoong menggumam. Kakinya menendang-nendang batu kerikil dihadapannya. Jaejoong terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya mengutuki sahabat karib yang tidak tahu diri itu.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi sampai seseorang menabrak tubuhnya hingga jatuh.

"nona kau tidak apa-apa?".

Jaejoong mengaduh, pergelangan kakinya ngilu sekali. Sepertinya terkilir.

"kakiku sakit sekali. Aduh".

"maafkan aku nona" pria tinggi yang menabraknya itu mengenakan seragam sekolah, atributnya berlambangkan sekolah SMA yang sama dengan sekolah SMAnya. "ah sepertinya kakimu terkilir bagaimana ini? baiklah akan kuantar kau ke klinik".

"tidak usah,aku akan menelpon papaku saja. Papaku akan mengobatinya".

"tidak! Aku harus bertanggung jawab, lagipula ini salahku. Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk mengganti kerugiannya dengan mengantarmu pulang".

Sepertinya ide yang cukup bagus, lagipula tidak mungkin jika ia terus-terusan menunggu papanya dipinggir jalan dengan kaki yang terkilir.

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa".

"naiklah kepunggungku". Jaejoong menatap punggung pria didepannya, bolehkah? Ia tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan lelaki lain selain papanya. Jaejoong memang tidak pernah melihat pria lain yang mampu menarik perhatiannya sebaik papa. "Kau tidak mungkinkan berjalan dengan kaki yang seperti itu?, lagi pula aku tidak akan membiarkannya".

Benar, kakinya sakit sekali, pergelangan kakinya sedikit membengkak. Ia tidak mungkin berjalan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengikuti anjuran pria ini. lagi pula tidak ada salahnya juga. Gadis cantik itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher sang pria yang membuat kakinya terluka. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak kesal dengan pria ini seharusnya ia tending saja kaki pria ini. tapi justru ia malah merasa sedikit, tertarik.

"siapa namamu nona?".

"aku Jaejoong"

"aku Senghyun, Choi Senghyun. kau satu SMA denganku kan? Kelas berapa?"

"aku kelas 2-a".

"ah itu artinya kau adik kelasku? Haha. Seharusnya aku memberikan contoh yang baik padamu bukan malah melukaimu" Jaejoong mulai berfikir lelaki ini terlalu baik. Sedikit aneh, biasanya lelaki seumuran dia sangat menyebalkan. Tapi Senghyun sangat bertanggung jawab dan dewasa. Mengingakan Jaejoong dengan papa kesayangannya. Bibir Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum ketika bayangan wajah tampan sang papa terlintas di benaknya.

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa, sepertinya kau tidak sengaja"

"ya, tadinya aku sedikit terburu-buru karena mengejar bis. Tapi malah menabrakmu, tentu saja aku harus bertanggung jawab bukan?".

Jaejoong tersenyum, pria ini benar-benar sangat menarik.

.

.

.

"Selamat sore".

"PAPA! MAMA! Aku pulang! Buka pintunya!".

Yunho membuka pintu dan melihat pemandangan didepannya. Jaejoongnya tengah digendong oleh seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia tidak suka dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dengan gusar Yunho menghampiri Senghyun dan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie! Apa yang kau lakukan ! cepat masuk!".

"ahjusshi, kaki Jaejoong terkilir. Jika diijinkan aku akan membawanya masuk".

"tidak perlu". Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendongnya. Secara otomatis Jaejoong mengalungkan tubuhnya bak koala. Tindakan Yunho sontak membuat Senghyun keheranan.

"anak muda, terimakasih telah mengantarkan Jaejoongie, sekarang kau boleh pergi". Pintu seketika tertutup, Senghyun hanya kebingungan dengan yang baru saja ia lihat. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti. Ia tidak akan berhenti berusaha mengambil hati calon mertua dan calon kekasihnya.

Ya, Jaejoongie adalah kekasihnya.

Mungkin belum, tapi sudah ia pastikan Jaejoong akan menjadi miliknya.

.

.

**tbc**

a/n: HUAAAAAAHHHH maaf banget updatenya kelamaan . akunya sibuk banget, tugas, proposal skripsi, kegiatan himpunan *hiks. maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang. untuk National Anthem, aku akan update nanti mungkin minggu depan atau minggu depannya lagi. karena minggu depan itu lagi pening masalah UTS kuis dll dll. makanya aku sempetin update sekarang sebelum uts.

sorry juga kalo chapter ini membosankan dan banyak typo dimana-mana. hampir shock juga karena ff ini ga bisa di save di word, gatau deh kenapa aku hampir panik, tp untung ada recovery data. kalo sampe ga ke save. aku bakal stop lanjutin ff ini. hiks semoga ga terjadi di skripsi.

anyway thanks yang udah mampir dan review. sy masih nunggu review buat bahan perbaikan. kalo kalian nemu ff ini sangat membosankan please bilang aja! walau aku bingung mau di apain lagi nih ff. hiks. sampai jumpa minggu depan! minggu depannya lagi, atau minggu depannya lagi.

oh ya kalo mau cari aku kontak ke line aja yaa

id: **cherimori**

twitter ada sih, cuma aku bukan YJ shipper. aku ngeship yunho dan diriku jadi yaa wkwk


	6. Chapter 6

HI... i'm sorry this is not an update. Update baru yang sebenarnya ada di chapter 5

aku baca tentang bagaimana mempriha tinkannya ff ku, dan disini aku akan membuat sebuah klarifikasi.

OFF TO THE RACES dibuat bukan karena aku menyukai smut, atau aku haus akan review. aku sangat paham jika tema yang di suguhkan sangat tabu, dan mungkin bahkan pertama kali ada ff berbahasa indonesia yang setabu ini. aku membuatnya atas dasar aku suka dinamika kehidupan yang ada, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun disorot keberadaannya. mungkin beberapa dari kalian berfikir. 'inses itu ga perlu disorot bahkan lebih baik dihilangin aja'. tapi menurutku hal ini justru menarik jika diangkat menjadi sebuah cerita yang tragis.

aku sudah berkali-kali mencantumkan warning "very disturbing content" "not safe for children under 18" karena ff ini dibuat memang bukan untuk mengajarkan nilai-nilai moral, ff ini dibuat untuk mengekspos kenyataan hidup yang penuh dosa. jika ada dari kalian yang merasa ff ini tidak layak untuk dibaca please jangan dibaca.

aku tidak membuat ff ini sebagai ff _smut oriented. _smut disini hanya untuk penunjang cerita. karena memang FFku itu bertema dewasa. selebihnya aku akan membubuhkan drama di ff ini.

so please sekali lagi.

ff ini hanya diperuntukan bagi mereka yang kuat iman dan open minded.

ff ini **BUKAN UNTUK ANAK-ANAK**, dan mengandung konten yang tidak untuk segala kalangan.

ff ini dibuat bagi mereka yang suka genre inses tapi sulit mencari ff bertemakan inses.

sungguh, aku berterimakasih bagi yang telah baca dan meninggalkan review kalian, tapi please bagi yang ga suka temanya, atau yang masih dibawah umur, please klik tombol (X) disudut kanan atas. ff ini hanya diperuntukan bagi kalangan dewasa yang suka dengan tema incest.

. thank you, dan selamat pagi :D

bagi ada yang pingin tanya-tanya langsung ke line aja.

id: **cherimori**


End file.
